


Krew na betonie

by Ophelia_is_long_gone, TheCyrulik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Gen, Kidnapping, Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, w każdym razie debile, wampiry, łowcy wampirów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_is_long_gone/pseuds/Ophelia_is_long_gone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCyrulik/pseuds/TheCyrulik
Summary: Opowieść o tym, jak kłótnie rodowe i niechęć do miasta potrafią popsuć wampirowi nostalgiczny powrót na stare śmieci, a łowcę tegoż wampira doprowadzić do tragicznego bólu głowy.2020, edgylordowane.
Kudos: 2





	Krew na betonie

Pierwszym, co poczuł Marceli, było pragnienie. Nie miał czasu na myślenie, na skupienie się na tym, czemu podłoga jest taka twarda, a pomieszczenie całkiem ciemne, nic z tych rzeczy. Poczuł suchość w gardle, drżenie warg, wysunięte kły. Potem usłyszał serce. Jego instynkt natychmiast się odezwał, dłonie oparły na posadzce, a on skoczył w kierunku źródła krwi – jednak zamiast trafić na ciepłą skórę, poleciał nagle do tyłu. 

Dopiero wtedy świat do niego trafił, w palącym bólu na kostkach i nadgarstkach, a z jego ust wydobyło się zduszone syknięcie. Momentalnie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zakuty w łańcuchy – do tego srebrne.

Podniósł głowę, a jego wzrok od razu skierował się w stronę ciężkich metalowych drzwi na wprost. Przez małe, zakratowane okienko wpadała odrobina zimnego światła jarzeniówki, ale poza tym pomieszczenie było ciemne. Rozejrzał się, lekko krzywiąc z bólu, gdy zmiana pozycji zmusiła go do otarcia skóry łańcuchami. Żadnych okien w zasięgu wzroku. Znał już te numery, więc zbadał też sufit, ale nie dostrzegł nic, co mogłoby wpuszczać słońce z góry. 

Ruch cienia za kratką w drzwiach znów przykuł jego uwagę. Usłyszał szelest, a następnie jego oczy zostały oślepione latarką. _Psiakrew, teraz wszyscy mają smartfony, a w nich te paskudnie mocne ledowe żaróweczki_ , pomyślał z irytacją.

– Boli? Oj, przepraszam. – Śmiertelnik z latarką nie brzmiał wcale, jakby mu było przykro.

Marceli odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął wargi.

– Jak myślisz, Amelę też bolało, kiedy pijawki rozrywały jej gardło? Albo kiedy patrzyła, jak robią to jej dziadkowi? Oko za oko, można by rzec. 

Wampir nie widział twarzy łowcy, ale w jego głosie doskonale słyszał każdą ranę, jaką tamten chciał mu teraz zadać.

Pragnienie nadal nie dawało Marcelemu spokoju, co nie pomagało w walce z impulsami. Mógł się tylko domyślać, jak wiele obrażeń musiał zregenerować, ale suchość w gardle wydawała się sugerować, że było ich mnóstwo. W końcu pił dosyć niedawno, a jednak czuł się, jakby przed chwilą się odrodził.

Jego wargi nie przestawały drżeć, co tylko dodatkowo go irytowało.

– Powiesz mi, dlaczego tu jestem? – warknął, zdrowo już sfrustrowany bielą, która wypełniała jego pole widzenia. Nawet jeśli domyślał się, o co może chodzić, nie zamierzał tak potulnie słuchać nietrafionych oskarżeń. Zresztą, siedział właśnie skuty w celi jakiejś łowczej kryjówki. Raczej nie mógł pogorszyć swojej sytuacji. 

Nadal nic nie widział, ale doskonale słyszał przyspieszenie serca łowcy.

– Jak śmiesz… – Tamten już podniósł głos, ale w ostatniej chwili się opanował. Marceli nie był w stanie powstrzymać delikatnego, ironicznego uśmiechu. – Nie waż się udawać, że nie wiesz, co tu robisz. – Jego głos ociekał mieszanką wściekłości i obrzydzenia. – I proszę, uśmiechaj się do woli, póki jeszcze możesz, bo niedługo nie będzie ci do śmiechu.

Potem wszystko znów zadziało się niezwykle szybko. Cichy zgrzyt, głuchy dźwięk i nozdrza Marcelego nagle wypełniły się przesłodzonym zapachem świeżej krwi. Postępy w opanowywaniu się natychmiast diabli wzięli, gdy wampir znów targnął się w łańcuchach w kierunku bodźca, który pojawił się w jego zasięgu. A przynajmniej taki się zdawał, bo znów jedynym efektem był palący ból i nierówny oddech. I, zaraz po nich, suchy śmiech, pozbawiony rozbawienia.

– Gorzej niż zwierzęta – powiedział łowca już spokojnie, pogardliwie. – Jesteście stworzone po to, by niszczyć, byle tylko dorwać się do krwi.

Marceli nie do końca mógł mu na razie odpowiedzieć, bo w tej sekundzie jego umysł naprawdę nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym, niż tylko na łańcuchach będących przeszkodą między nim a słodkawą krwią gdzieś za drzwiami. Walczył z chęcią szarpnięcia się jeszcze raz – mimo świadomości, że nic by nie osiągnął, instynkt momentami brał nad nim górę.

Dobiegło go kolejne prychnięcie łowcy. 

– Cóż za duma. No nic, to tyle na dobry początek. Ale spokojnie, zobaczymy się już niedługo. – Światło znikło wampirowi sprzed oczu, co bynajmniej nie znaczyło, że był w stanie cokolwiek zobaczyć. Zamiast tego przed oczami miał migotliwą biel. – Tymczasem życzę miłego wypoczynku, bo nie mogę obiecać, że później będziesz miał ku temu okazję. 

Niewiele z tej groźby dotarło do uszu wampira, który wydał jęknięcie ulgi, gdy światło latarki przestało go oślepiać, bowiem skupił się raczej na próbie zachowania kontroli nad ciałem. Stopniowo udało mu się cofnąć nieco i zmniejszyć napięcie łańcuchów, przez co nie paliły go tak mocno w przeguby. Żeby zapomnieć o woni krwi z pustego już korytarza, wrócił do inspekcji swojej celi. 

_Niespecjalnie interesujące miejsce_ , doszedł do wniosku po chwili. Nie było na czym oka zawiesić, same gołe ściany i betonowa posadzka. W rogu na prawo od drzwi stały oparte dwie szerokie deski. Marceli chętnie wykorzystałby je jako izolację między nim a podłogą, ale znajdowały poza zasięgiem łańcuchów. Sądząc po temperaturze, wilgotności i dźwiękach z zewnątrz, znajdował się w piwnicy. Ból i osłabienie pochłaniało całe jego ciało i nie potrafił nic powiedzieć o otoczeniu budynku, w którym się znajdował; wiedział tylko, że od powierzchni dzielił go spory dystans i przynajmniej jedna kondygnacja.

Niewiele więcej w ogóle było w pomieszczeniu. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że tyle wystarczyło – krople krwi pozostawione przez łowcę na korytarzu zdążyły nieco przeschnąć i nie przyprawiały go już o taki ból kłów i głowy. Korzystając z chwilowej jasności umysłu, zastanowił się nad słowami śmiertelnika. Ewidentnie mają w planach zemstę za coś, co zrobiły jakieś inne wampiry, prawdopodobnie te z jego byłego klanu. Gdyby nie łańcuch, potarłby teraz skroń, dając upust niezadowoleniu. Rzeczywistość jednak pozwoliła mu tylko na przewrócenie oczami, więc zamiast tego próbował rozwikłać zagadkę.

Zjawił się w mieście nie dalej jak kilka dni temu i bardzo nie chciał tu być. Niestety, kiedy wzywa stwórczyni, i to w sprawach oficjalno-rodowych, nie sposób odmówić. Wiedział, że jego były klan to bynajmniej nie kółko różańcowe i regularnie robili jakieś awantury w mieście, co zresztą było jednym z powodów, dla których uciekł stąd dawno temu. Przecież zawsze pakowali się w kłopoty, zresztą nie dalej jak… no właśnie, kiedy? Wczoraj czy nadal dzisiaj? Jego stwórczyni nakazała mu przybyć na spotkanie – a adres, który dostał, wskazywał na miejsce znajdujące się w okolicy typowo łowczej, ich własnej, małej enklawie. To z kolei nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego.

Na spotkanie nigdy nie dotarł. Napastnicy pojawili się znikąd, a on dał się załatwić jak jakiś pisklak. W jednej chwili myślał, że ktoś go próbuje obrabować, a w następnej leżał na betonowej posadzce swojego więzienia. Trochę wstyd, Maria pewnie byłaby nim zawiedziona. Z drugiej strony, i tak nigdy nie był dzieckiem idealnym, więc trochę dopełniało to jego obrazu. Westchnął. Spodziewał się całego wykładu o tym, jak bardzo cała ta sytuacja jest spowodowana jego odcięciem się od klanu i że jakby rozsądnie siedział ze swoimi, to nic by się nie stało. A najpierw w ogóle musiał się wydostać w jednym kawałku.

Usiadł nieco wygodniej i czekał. Niespecjalnie miał teraz jakikolwiek wybór. Wpatrzony w metalowe drzwi przed sobą wsłuchał się w to bicie serca, które nadal słyszał, ale już świadomiej. Nie był w stanie całkiem go wygłuszyć, więc równie dobrze mógł je wykorzystać, żeby trochę się uspokoić, skupić na czymś stałym. Rzeczywiście pomogło. Pragnienie nadal wybrzmiewało mu z tyłu głowy, a gardło żądało ciepłej krwi, ale kiedy zapach nie rozsadzał mu nozdrzy, dało się to jakoś wytrzymać. Prawie się przyzwyczaić.

Jego myśli powoli się klarowały. Musiał się stąd wydostać, im szybciej, tym lepiej. Ale do tego przede wszystkim potrzebował chwili słabości po stronie łowców. Niedopatrzenia. A po swojej – ostrożności. Jeśli źle wykorzysta jedną okazję, drugiej już nie dostanie. Jasna cholera, nigdy nie był szczególnie dobry w byciu cierpliwym, ale znajdował się w wyjątkowej sytuacji. Miał tylko nadzieję, że szybciej będzie w stanie trafić na krew niż na słońce.

***

Adam aż się palił do działania. Ubiegła noc była wyczerpująca, ale wyglądało na to, że poziom adrenaliny nie chciał opaść nawet po kilku godzinach. Niby wiedział, że polowanie na wampiry to niebezpieczne zajęcie i nie należy się spodziewać śmierci ze starości, ale gdy usłyszał, że stado pijawek zaatakowało jedno z łowczych domostw i brutalnie wymordowało wszystkich domowników, coś się w nim zagotowało. Co innego stracić towarzysza broni na akcji, a co innego dowiedzieć się, że troje dzieciaków, ich matka spoza branży i dziadek, który od kilkunastu lat nie zajmował się polowaniami, zostali bestialsko rozszarpani dla rozrywki. 

Taka zniewaga wymagała zemsty, więc łowcy pojmali jednego z wampirów zaraz po tragicznym ataku. Krwiopijca nie zachował czujności, dzięki czemu zakucie go w srebrne łańcuchy i przetransportowanie do jednej z kryjówek przebiegło bardzo sprawnie. Trochę za sprawnie w odczuciu Adama. Z pewnością gdzieś czaił się haczyk.

Jednak to uczucie jakiegoś niewidocznego zagrożenia nie potrafiło stłumić ekscytacji pełnej gniewu, którą łowca odczuwał na myśl o słusznej zemście. Dwie z zamordowanych dziewczyn Adam znał osobiście, niedawno zaczęły swoje pierwsze treningi podstawowe i miały potencjał. Chyba właśnie z tego powodu dowódca wybrał właśnie jego do pilnowania pijawki i kontrolowania jej stanu. W końcu jedynym, co czuł teraz mężczyzna, była czysta wściekłość, niedotknięta moralnością. Chciał tylko, żeby wampir cierpiał tak, jak każde z zabitych.

Adam ruszył w stronę piwnicy, aż paląc się do działania. W końcu nikt mu nie zabronił małej osobistej wendety przed wielkim show, a pijawka i tak niedługo będzie martwa. Jego zapał trochę jednak ostygł, gdy przy drzwiach na dół zobaczył Mateckiego, który nie był znany z dyscypliny; zresztą on sam też za nim nie przepadał. Wyglądało na to, że tamten dopiero co wrócił od więźnia – mógł już coś zrobić wampirowi i zagarnąć sobie pierwszą krew.

Łowcy wymienili mało przyjemne spojrzenia tuż przed tym, jak Adam zbiegł po metalowych schodach na dół. Tylko jedna z cel była zajęta, a przez to zamknięta. Łowca zanotował w myślach, że będzie musiał zaopatrzyć się w klucz, ale najpierw zamierzał sobie obejrzeć pechową pijawkę.

Mała kratka w drzwiach nie dawała mu zbyt dobrego widoku na wnętrze celi. Przez ułamek sekundy rozważał zawołanie krwiopijcy, ale zaraz się żachnął; wampir z pewnością słyszał już jego serce i oddech. Adam pstryknął włącznikiem i zajętą celę rozjaśnił nieco blask dwóch najtańszych żarówek, jakie tylko dało się zdobyć w Castoramie. Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia wampir wzdrygnął się w dyskomforcie, cicho sycząc, gdy nagły ruch spowodował kolejne poparzenia. Adam patrzył beznamiętnie na krwiopijcę, póki tamten się nie uspokoił i przyzwyczaił do światła.

– Mógłbyś wyłączyć to solarium? – z wnętrza celi dobiegł go poirytowany głos, w którym jednak nadal brzmiało zdecydowanie więcej kpiny niż byłoby rozsądne w sytuacji tego krwiopijcy.

– Raczej nie, mam w planie podziwiać twoją paskudną twarz.

Adam usłyszał z głębi celi rozbawione chrząknięcie, które jednak podszyte było głodem – brzmiało chrapliwie i dość sucho, jasno pokazując, jak bardzo pijawce brakowało krwi.

– Może ty mi uprzejmie powiesz, czego ode mnie do cholery chcecie? Czy jednak muszę czekać na kolejnego łowcę? – rzucił wampir, patrząc Adamowi prosto w oczy. Prawie wyzywająco, ale przecież nie byłby aż taki głupi. Nie w sytuacji, w której to oni rozdawali karty i mogli z nim zrobić, co tylko chcieli.

– Nie myślisz chyba, że zgrywając niewiniątko, jesteś w stanie coś ugrać, co? – spytał Adam spokojnie. Wiedział doskonale, że podejście wampira to albo mechanizm obronny, albo próba wyprowadzenia go z równowagi, a on obie te opcje miał zupełnie gdzieś.

Pijawka znów westchnęła z irytacją, choć właściwiej byłoby powiedzieć, że charknęła.

– Chyba się jeszcze nie domyśliliście, ale o cokolwiek mnie podejrzewacie, nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego – powiedziała, na co Adam pokręcił tylko głową z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem. – Dobra, może w takim razie inaczej. Za którą z wielu złych rzeczy, które zrobiłem, bo jako wampir jestem zły do szpiku kości, tu teraz siedzę?

– Randomowscy. Kojarzysz nazwisko, czy wasza przywódczyni nie mówi wam nawet, kogo mordujecie, tylko bezmyślnie za nią idziecie?

Wampir nadal patrzył prosto na Adama, ale w jego spojrzeniu coś się zmieniło, coś przeskoczyło.

– Powiedzmy, że idziemy bezmyślnie – powiedział nieco zdystansowanym tonem, jakby faktycznie się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Więc kim byli?

– Ofiarami waszej wczorajszej rzezi. Troje dzieci, kobieta i staruszek. Przypominasz już sobie, czy tak często urządzacie sobie takie orgie, że wszystkie są takie same?

– Wczorajszej, mówisz… Czas szybko płynie w dobrym towarzystwie. – Wampir poruszył się nieznacznie, zmieniając pozycję na taką, która miała chyba wyglądać na bardziej swobodną. – A co do pytania, to nie przypominam sobie żadnego mordowania dzieci i starców, ani wczoraj, ani w ogóle w ostatnim czasie. A mam wrażenie, że bym zapamiętał.

Adam prychnął. _Trzeba nad tym wampirem popracować, jest trochę zbyt pyskaty_ , pomyślał.

– Jeszcze wyciągniemy z ciebie wszystko, co wiesz. Możesz być tego pewien – powiedział, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Było tyle spraw, które musieli w końcu rozwiązać, wiele niewiadomych, które mogły się w końcu rozjaśnić. Wcześniej łowcy działali zbyt ostrożnie, nie podejmowali nagłych kroków, i teraz za to płacili. Pozwolili tym pijawkom się rozbestwić, poczuć, że mogą sobie pozwalać na takie rzeczy. Ale nigdy więcej. Ten uśmiechający się głupio wampir miał być początkiem czegoś dużo większego, ale do tego musieli go najpierw złamać.

– Matko, aż przykro będzie was zawieść – westchnął ostentacyjnie, przerywając rozmyślania łowcy, który na te słowa aż ugryzł się w język. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że krwiopijca zapewne właśnie tego chciał. Wyprowadzić go z równowagi, sprawić, żeby opuścił gardę. Adam powinien był wykazać się większą czujnością, nie miał przecież piętnastu lat. Trochę już na wampiry polował.

– Aleś ty wyszczekany. Zobaczymy, jak będziesz śpiewał, kiedy się za ciebie weźmiemy.

– Śpiewam słabo, ale mogę spróbować sił, skoro tak wam zależy. Rany, wszyscy jesteście tacy patetyczni? Ten poprzedni łowca był chyba jeszcze gorszy. Uczycie się dialogów na amerykańskim kinie akcji? – Wampir wyszczerzył kły, ale wyglądało to na maskowanie niepokoju, a nie groźbę. – Zresztą, nie ma potrzeby nade mną pracować; pytajcie, a wam odpowiedzą, tylko mnie wypuśćcie.

– Kpisz.

– Gdzieżbym śmiał. – Wampir wyzywająco spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Zachowując przytomność umysłu, Adam od razu odwrócił wzrok, a z głębi pomieszczenia usłyszał tylko rozbawione prychnięcie. – Siedzę skuty łańcuchami w waszej celi, a wy i tak się mnie boicie. Urocze, że faktycznie uważacie się za poważnych łowców.

– Podczas gdy wy polegacie na magicznych umiejętnościach, my specjalizujemy się raczej w rozsądku i ostrożności, ale nazywaj to sobie jak chcesz. W jakiś sposób sprawiliśmy, że siedzisz tu zamknięty i bez szans na ucieczkę, prawda?

– Mój pech, a wasz traf, nic innego. – Wampir wzruszył ramionami. – Ale i tak nie dostaniecie tego, czego chcecie, bo ja zwyczajnie nic nie wiem. Nawet nie jestem stąd.

Adam uniósł brwi.

– To musiałby być potężny pech, że akurat przypadkiem przechodziłeś obok, gdy banda twoich pobratymców mordowała całą rodzinę. A ja musiałbym być niewiarygodnie głupi, żeby w to uwierzyć. 

– Czyli co, założyliście, że zaraz po tym wymordowaniu postanowiłem wrócić sobie do domu na piechotę, bez towarzystwa, i to nie spodziewając się ataku na tyle, że pochwyciliście mnie bez walki? Nie no, jasne, to się składa w logiczną całość.

– Co ty próbujesz osiągnąć tą gadaniną? – W głos Adama wdarła się frustracja, z której zdał sobie sprawę chwilę za późno. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Że puścimy cię wolno i zamówimy taksówkę powrotną?

– Nie wiem, chyba liczyłem, że wykażecie się tym legendarnym rozsądkiem, o którym tak kwieciście opowiadałeś jeszcze chwilę temu.

Adam odchrząknął z irytacją. Bardziej niż na słowach, postanowił skupić się na głosie pijawki. Ten z kolei był suchy i chropowaty, a przez to potwierdzający jej słabość; tego śliczne słówka nie potrafiły zamaskować.

Reakcją na jego milczenie był suchy śmiech.

– Nawet mi nie odpowiadasz. Równie dobrze mógłbyś sam przyznać mi rację.

Adam uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

– Jeśli to sprawi, że czujesz się lepiej, to mów sobie, co chcesz. Ale nie licz na naszą naiwność. Nie mamy w zwyczaju wierzyć pijawkom – powiedział i odszedł od okienka, być może nieco za szybko. Wampir coś za nim zawołał, ale on nie został, żeby go wysłuchać. Nie mieli w zwyczaju wierzyć pijawkom, nie skłamał w tej kwestii. Ale co jeśli – jeśli – ta konkretna pijawka nie kłamała? Co to zmieniało? I czy cokolwiek?

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że jego serce przyspieszyło. Cholera jasna.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że wampir już nie zdążył tego usłyszeć.

***

– Pijawka łże, jak to każda pijawka! Aga z Marcinem właśnie wrócili z miasta z nowymi informacjami. Wiesz, kto jest stwórcą naszego gościa na dole? Jebana Maria! – Kalum, dowódca Adama wypluł z siebie cały potok słów, gdy ten powiedział mu o swoich wątpliwościach. – Lepiej nie mogliśmy trafić, na pewno wie wszystko, czego potrzebujemy. Adresy, wtyki w służbach mundurowych, pułapki, farmy krwi, istna kopalnia informacji. Tylko trzeba pracować szybko – zasępił się. – Na pewno już go szukają. Jeszcze dziś weźmiemy go na spytki. Mocno oberwał wczoraj, jest głodny i osłabiony, więc powinno być łatwiej.

– I niebezpieczniej – zauważył Adam. – Im są głodniejsze, tym bardziej nieprzewidywalne.

– To nie jest bezpieczny zawód, Adam. Tak czy owak, ty będziesz miał mniej ryzykowne zadanie. Mówiłeś, że sam z siebie mówił, że nic nie wie? W takim razie jak już skończymy przesłuchanie, przyjdziesz na dół i będziesz go pilnować. Poudawaj, że mu wierzysz, może złapiesz go na jakimś kłamstwie lub pomyłce.

– Ale szefie… 

– Nie martw się, i tak będziesz dobrze słyszał jego krzyki, siedząc na górze.

Adam chciał zaprotestować, wytłumaczyć, że nie o to mu chodziło, ale zrezygnował. Przypomniał sobie swoją wściekłość, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci młodych Randomowskich i uświadomił sobie, że dowódca miał rację, przynajmniej częściowo. Może faktycznie mógł liczyć na jakąś większą szczerość albo przynajmniej na potknięcia. I znaczyło to, że jego praca nie będzie wymagała zbytniego kontaktu z Mateckim, co chyba było ostatecznym powodem, dla którego pokiwał w końcu głową.

– No i świetnie, to ustalone... Właściwie najlepiej idź tam teraz, może zachęcisz go jeszcze do gadania, zanim Robert się do niego dobierze.

Adam westchnął ciężko. Pijawka pijawką, ale mężczyzna jej nie zazdrościł. Ani trochę. 

***

Marcelego wyrwał z zadumy dźwięk drzwi otwieranych na górze. Zanim śmiertelnik dotarł na dół, wampir rozpoznał w nim tego samego człowieka, który był u niego ostatnio. Uśmiechnął się w duchu; na nic więcej nie miał siły, ale akurat ten łowca sprawiał wrażenie, jakby była spora szansa, że da się go wykorzystać do ucieczki.

Człowiek stanął na wprost drzwi; Marceli widział zarys jego głowy na tle ściany korytarza. Mijały sekundy, a tamten nadal się nie odzywał.

– Już się stęskniłeś? – rzucił w końcu wampir. Liczył, że jego głos nie brzmiał zbyt chrapliwie, mimo dręczącego go pragnienia.

– Jak tam samopoczucie? – spytał lekkim tonem łowca. 

Marceli drgnął. Spojrzał na twarz spowitą cieniem; nie widział jej zbyt dobrze, ale to, co udało mu się dostrzec, nie napawało optymizmem.

– Wyśmienicie, miło że się troszczysz. A co? – rzucił sarkastycznie, ale w ostatnie dwa słowa wkradła mu się iskierka ostrożności. Łowca jednak albo nie zwrócił na to uwagi, albo tego nie zauważył.

– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że nie wiesz nic, co mogłoby nas zainteresować? Obyś kłamał. I obyś umiał schować dumę do kieszeni…

– Myślisz, że takie groźby robią na mnie wrażenie? – chciał, by jego głos zabrzmiał obojętnie, ale wyschnięte gardło mu w tym przeszkadzało.

– To nie groźba, to dobra rada. Serio.

Marceli słyszał to „serio” również w jego głosie. Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, ale nic nie odpowiedział, spojrzał tylko wyzywająco w jego kierunku. Miał nadzieję, że wyglądał pewniej, niż się teraz czuł, bo wydawało mu się, że najgorsze dopiero przed nim. Widział przecież i słyszał doskonale, że łowcy nie zamierzali uwierzyć w jego niewiedzę.

Mężczyzna stał chwilę przed drzwiami, ale zaraz westchnął i rzucił na odchodne:

– Powodzenia.

Marceli nie uznał za stosowne odpowiadać, pewnie tamten i tak by nie usłyszał, więc nie musiał udawać nonszalancji. Dopiero po chwili do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk kroków innych ludzi na metalowych schodach, odbijający się echem po korytarzyku. Tym razem było ich troje, w tym mężczyzna, którego zobaczył po przebudzeniu. Gdy się zbliżyli, do uszu wampira usłyszał też dźwięk bicia ich serc. W normalnych warunkach sprawiłoby mu to tyle przyjemności – w końcu zawsze miały tak stabilny rytm, który wręcz odprężał – ale teraz tylko przypominały mu o jego pragnieniu. Nie pomagało, że ewidentnie mieli przyspieszone tętno, a Marceli wątpił, że to ze strachu. Raczej z ekscytacji.

Klucz w zamku chodził gładko i bez zgrzytu – nie wróżyło to dobrze jego planom ucieczki. Do celi wkroczyło trzech mężczyzn, co jeden to z mniej przyjemnym wyrazem twarzy. Marceli podniósł na nich wzrok, tylko po to, żeby znów zostać natychmiast oślepionym nieznośnie białym światłem.

– Podobno nie chcesz z nami rozmawiać – rzucił jeden z nich, a wampirjuż westchnął w duchu i ponownie przełknął ślinę, tym razem bynajmniej nie z pragnienia. Coraz mniej podobała mu się ta cała sytuacja.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, ale nie mam o czym – odparł. Zamiast riposty poczuł palący, punktowy ból na nadgarstku, który wyrwał z jego gardła przeciągły syk. Wtedy łowca pchnął ostrze tak, że przebiło rękę Marcelego na wylot, a on wydusił z siebie zdławione charknięcie. Wampir czuł srebro na skórze, wżerające się w niego w każdym miejscu, którego teraz dotykało. Oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle, a on targnął się odruchowo, tylko po to, żeby łańcuchy otarły mu się o skórę i przypaliły ją z paskudnym sykiem.

– Myślę, że zaraz się okaże, że jednak masz dla nas dużo ciekawych informacji, tylko jesteś nieśmiały. Ale spokojnie. Dojdziemy do tego.

Łowca uśmiechnął się do niego paskudnie, po czym wbił mu kołek gdzieś nad sercem, Marceli zdławił cisnący się na jego usta krzyk. Na to jeszcze miał siłę. Ale kolejnym po prostu pozwolił nieść się po zatęchłym korytarzu.

  
  


***

Hałasy dobiegające z piwnicy mroziły krew w żyłach. Na początku Adam odczuwał nawet pewną satysfakcję, gdy wampir na dole zaczął wydawać z siebie dźwięki. W końcu z pewnością na to zasłużył; nawet jeśli nie przyłożył ręki do rzezi Randomowskich, na pewno miał na sumieniu wiele innych istnień ludzkich – a przynajmniej Adam tak to sobie tłumaczył. Gdy okazjonalne dławione krzyki nabrały zarówno na częstotliwości, jak i intensywności, przeradzając się powoli w paskudne zawodzenie, łowca zaczął zastanawiać się nad słusznością metody przesłuchania. Nie miał wątpliwości, że przynajmniej jednemu z przesłuchujących nie sprawiało to problemu – Matecki zawsze był pierwszy do ranienia innych, czy to na patrolach, interwencjach czy nawet na sali treningowej. Ich dowódca przyzwalał na to z niechęcią i mężczyzna musiał przyznać w duchu, że w zasadzie mu się nie dziwił. Matecki był dobrym łowcą, skutecznym i bezwzględnym, tylko że momentami okrutnym.

Tymczasem wycie dobiegające z piwnicy nie ustawało. Adam postanowił uciec od mało przyjemnych obrazów, które mimowolnie pojawiały się w jego wyobraźni z każdym kolejnym jękiem. Sala treningowa zagwarantowała mu zarówno izolację dźwiękową, jak i sposób na zajęcie jakoś myśli. Nie mógł jednak ćwiczyć w nieskończoność. Gdy w końcu zmęczył siebie i partnerów sparingowych do tego stopnia, że dalszy trening nie miał sensu, prawie bezwiednie wrócił w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do wejścia do piwnicy. Teraz słyszał już tylko mokre, organiczne dźwięki, które nie podobały mu się chyba jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednie rozdzierające krzyki. 

Miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, zanim w piwnicy nastała w końcu cisza. Usłyszał jeszcze głosy kolegów po fachu, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów. Gdy drzwi od piwnicy się otworzyły i wyszło z nich troje łowców, Adam skrzywił się w dyskomforcie. Zwłaszcza Matecki wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego, biorąc pod uwagę zmęczone twarze pozostałych dwóch.

– I jak poszło? – spytał Adam.

– Twarda sztuka, nie ma co. Ale pokazaliśmy pijawce, kto tu rządzi. Nie będzie podskakiwał. – Matecki wykrzywił twarz w czymś na kształt uśmiechu.

– No tak, ale udało się coś z niego wyciągnąć?

Miny pozostałych dwóch łowców sposępniały.

– Niespecjalnie. Jeśli coś wie, to dobrze się z tym kryje. Musimy niedługo zdecydować, czy ciągnąć to dalej, czy lepiej nie ryzykować. W każdej chwili jego stwórczyni może go tu namierzyć, a to ostatnie, czego nam trzeba – zauważył dowódca. – Ale chyba najpierw wypiję jakąś kawę, zanim ten dzień mnie wykończy – dodał. Ruszył w stronę części treningowo-socjalnej, ale zaraz obrócił się na pięcie i wyciągnął do Adama zaciśniętą dłoń.

– Trzymaj klucz do celi, na wszelki wypadek. Możesz zajrzeć do pijawki za jakiś czas, zobaczyć czy żyje i czy jest bardziej chętna do współpracy. – I nie czekając na odpowiedź Adama, wszyscy trzej się ulotnili z korytarza.

***

Wampir leżał w bezruchu, bojąc się każdego działania, które mogłoby sprawić mu ból. Czuł, że rany nie chciały się już goić. Jego sytuacja wyglądała coraz marniej. Jeśli wcześniej miał jeszcze jakąkolwiek nadzieję, w trakcie tortur szybko się ona ulotniła. Nie miał co liczyć na Marię i jej klan, dawno temu spalił za sobą ten most. Łowcy udowodnili, że nie cofną się przed niczym, a on już nie miał ani kropli siły, którą mógłby przeznaczyć na próbę uwolnienia się. Innymi słowy, Marceli tracił wszelką nadzieję. Nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli, ale powoli docierało do niego, że poza boską interwencją – na którą nie liczył jako, bądź co bądź, istota ciemności – najlepsze, na co mógłby mieć nadzieję, to szybka śmierć, jeśli tylko wzbudzi odrobinę litości w którymś z łowców.

Zadrżał na zimnej posadzce, trochę z zimna, a trochę na myśl o tej podłej perspektywie na zakończenie żywota. Jego własna krew zasychała właśnie na betonie i na jego ciele. Pierwszy raz od przemiany czuł się tak słaby, że nawet zimno mu przeszkadzało, już nie wspominając o pragnieniu. Jego gardło płonęło, domagało się krwi, choćby najpodlejszej, zwierzęcej, jakiejkolwiek. Organizm powoli obracał się przeciwko niemu, myśli mu uciekały, a on tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Zresztą, poddanie się temu najbardziej nieludzkiemu aspektowi jego natury też nie było wcale najgorszą perspektywą. Nie w jego obecnej sytuacji.

Nie żeby mogło to być świadomą decyzją z jego strony. Charknął bez siły. Spróbował ułożyć się odrobinę wygodniej i zwinąć się w kłębek, ale palące go rany i łańcuchy skutecznie mu to utrudniały. Przesuwał się centymetr po centymetrze po szorstkiej podłodze, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi na górze. Zamarł, bezgłośnie wciągając powietrze nosem. Słyszał kroki i serce tego łowcy, który poprzednio ostrzegł go przed „przesłuchaniem” i już nawet nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Człowiek stanął przed drzwiami do celi i chwilę patrzył na wampira bez ruchu. Marceli czuł na sobie jego wzrok, schował więc dumę do kieszeni i zamarł, licząc, że tamten założy, że jest nieprzytomny i zostawi go w spokoju.

– Żyjesz jeszcze? – spytał łowca bez krzty sarkazmu. Brzmiało nawet szczerze.

Marceli nie chciał odpowiadać, ale zdradził go kolejny dreszcz zimna. Matko, jak dziwnie było czuć chłód pierwszy raz od stu lat!

– Już niedługo, wydaje mi się – wycharczał.

– Czyli jednak byłeś uparty. Życie ci niemiłe?

Marceli pozwolił sobie na niewielki ruch i przekręcił głowę, by lepiej widzieć łowcę i móc obdarować go stosownym spojrzeniem.

– Mówiłem już – zaczął cedzić powoli – że nic nie wiem. Nie jestem stąd, musiałem przyjechać do miasta służbowo i planowałem jak najszybciej uciec. 

– Twoja stwórczyni jest głową klanu. Niemożliwe, żebyś nic nie wiedział – zauważył łowca. Gdyby był w nieco lepszym stanie, Marceli pewnie zaśmiałby mu się w twarz, a tak tylko spróbował unieść brwi w momentalnym rozbawieniu i poczuł jak zaschnięta krew na jego twarzy się kruszy.

– A ty masz dobrą relację ze swoimi rodzicami? Zwierzasz im się ze wszystkiego, co robisz? Zgadzasz się z ich każdą decyzją? Wiedzą w ogóle, kim jesteś? Nie bądź śmieszny. – Stosunkowo długa przemowa sprawiła, że Marcelego znów zapaliło w gardle, więc urwał. Może to była jakaś naiwność z jego strony, ale chyba podświadomie poczuł się odrobinę bezpieczniej, do jego uszu znowu dotarł dźwięk bijącego serca łowcy. Stabilny, lekko przyspieszony, a mimo to bardzo uspokajający.

– Nie jesteśmy jeszcze na tym etapie znajomości, żebym ci opowiadał o moich rodzicach – odparł mu mężczyzna z dziwnym uśmiechem. Mieszały się w nim ironia i coś jeszcze, coś na kształt… współczucia? Nie, w to Marceli by nie uwierzył. Ale co by nie mówić, był to zaskakująco miły uśmiech.

– Szkoda, od tej strony rzadko nam o łowcach opowiadają – powiedział słabo i odchrząknął. Poczuł swoją krew na spierzchniętych wargach. Doszedł do wniosku, że taka głupia rozmowa, właśnie bardzo ludzka, chyba była jego najlepszą szansą na odrobinę godności przy śmierci. Spojrzał więc w kierunku łowcy i też wycisnął na ustach coś na kształt uśmiechu.

Odpowiedziało mu rozbawione prychnięcie.

– Jak to się w ogóle stało, że nie masz żadnego kontaktu ze swoją stwórczynią?

Marceli uświadomił sobie, że chyba próbują rozegrać to na zasadzie dobrego i złego gliny. Z drugiej strony, przecież pod kątem informacyjnym on naprawdę nie prezentował sobą niczego interesującego. Mógł równie dobrze mówić prawdę, właściwie czemu nie?

– Wampiry nie są szczególnie ciekawym towarzystwem. Wyniosłem się stamtąd, kiedy tylko miałem okazję.

– Nie brzmi zbyt bezpiecznie.

Serce łowcy zdążyło się już zupełnie stonować, przypominało wampirowi, jak bardzo był spragniony. Spróbował w takim razie skupić się na głosie mężczyzny, żeby nie myśleć o rzeczach, do których i tak nie miał jak się teraz dorwać.

– Jak widać. – Marceli charknął sarkastycznie. – Pewnie skończę jako przestroga dla innych wyrodnych dzieci.

– Nauczka na przyszłość, żeby w ogóle nie wracać do swoich, co? – Jego ton był dosyć lekki, wręcz rozbawiony, ale Marcelego właśnie to zirytowało: łowca naprawdę brzmiał szczerze. Prawie, cholera, ciepło, jakby zapomniał, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują.

– Jaką niby przyszłość? – głos wampira był oschły, nawet bardziej niż zamierzał. Zdarte wrzaskami gardło i pragnienie na pewno nie pomogły. Znów wstrząsnęło nim drżenie z zimna – kto by pomyślał, że w prawdopodobnie ostatnich dniach przed śmiercią poczuje się znów jak śmiertelnik – bezbronny i wymarznięty?

Łowca odpowiedział mu zmieszanym milczeniem i lekkim przyspieszeniem oddechu. Znowu ta dziwna nuta w jego spojrzeniu, jakby współczucie. To nie mógł być przypadek, a Marceli robił się chyba coraz bardziej skłonny uwierzyć, że było w nim coś szczerego.

– Oboje wiemy, jak wygląda sytuacja, co nie? – dodał wampir już o tę iskrę mniej sucho, gdy cisza się przedłużała. Ostatnie, czego się spodziewał, to że będzie obserwował zakłopotanego łowcę. – Ja tu posiedzę i ponieżyję, wykrwawiając się na tym betonie jeszcze dzień czy dwa, a ty wrócisz do swojego zajęcia – zrobił krótką pauzę na nieprzyjemnie suchy kaszel – i może nie dokonasz żywota na jakimś kompletnie innym betonie. I tyle będzie z naszej niezwykłej znajomości.

Łowca westchnął z delikatną irytacją, prawie wcinając się wampirowi w wywód:

– Skoro ledwo oddychasz, to czemu ciągle gadasz?

– Jak widać, nigdy nie byłem szczególnie rozsądny – rzucił Marceli z lekkim rozbawieniem, wzbudzając uśmiech na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. Zaraz potem jednak poczuł kolejny podmuch zimna, powodując, że znów wstrząsnął nim dreszcz.

– Co ci jest? – Łowca wydawał się być szczerze zdezorientowany.

– Zimno. Pewnie nie macie żadnej zbędnej farelki, której moglibyście mi użyczyć na tych parę dni?

– Myślałem, że wampiry nie czują zimna.

– Normalnie nie. Ale moja sytuacja nie jest normalna, sam przyznasz. A ta podłoga jest tragicznie zimna. – Chcąc podkreślić swoje słowa, Marceli znów podniósł się z pozycji półleżącej na półklęczącą, by zmniejszyć powierzchnię kontaktu z podłożem.

Łowca wyglądał, jakby nad czymś się bardzo intensywnie zastanawiał. W końcu wampir nie mógł wytrzymać i zapytał, może nieco zbyt ostro:

– Co?

– Czy pomogłoby, gdybyś miał jakąś izolację od posadzki? – w końcu wyrzucił z siebie na jednym oddechu.

Marceli aż zaniemówił.

– Nie śmiałbym prosić – burknął, siląc się na sarkazm, ale do głosu wkradła mu się ostrożność. Co ten łowca kręcił?

– To żadne luksusy; nie mamy w zwyczaju rozpieszczać pijawek. Ale tam w kącie stoi parę dech, a chyba lepiej siedzieć na drewnie niż na betonie, prawda?

Marceli nie uznał za stosowne wspomnieć, że zauważył je już wcześniej. Rzucił więc tylko:

– Prawda.

Łowca wziął głęboki oddech, a Marcelemu szybciej zabiło jego nieumarłe serce. Czyżby to była jego szansa?

– Dobra, to robimy tak: ty siedzisz na miejscu i ani drgniesz, a ja wchodzę do środka i przynoszę ci deski. Nie ruszasz się, dopóki nie wyjdę i nie zamknę drzwi z powrotem, zrozumiano?

– Nawet gdybym chciał, nie miałbym siły nic ci zrobić. – Nie była to do końca prawda, ale Marceli już dawno pozbył się większości honoru i rycerskości.

– Zrozumiano? – powtórzył łowca ostro.

– Zrozumiano, panie łowco – odpowiedział wampir z przekąsem.

Człowiek przekręcił klucz w zamku i wszedł do celi. Zostawił drzwi uchylone i, cały czas patrząc jednym okiem na Marcelego, skierował się w odległy róg pomieszczenia. Wampir zaczął się powolutku cofać, by w końcu prawie przytulić się do ściany. Robił co mógł, by wyglądać na jeszcze mniej niebezpiecznego niż był obecnie. Tymczasem człowiek podszedł do niego na odległość nieco ponad metra i ułożył deski na ziemi, powoli przesuwając je w stronę Marcelego nogą. Wampir obserwował go czujnie, cały czas podejrzewając podstęp. Nieświadomie wziął głęboki oddech i nagle umysł zaszedł mu czerwoną mgłą.

Krew. Słodka, gorąca, czerwona krew. Idealna, by ukoić jego wyschnięte gardło i ogrzać wyziębione kości. Ułamek sekundy – tyle wystarczyło, by wyskoczył jak z procy i zacisnął obie dłonie na łydkach śmiertelnika. Ostre szarpnięcie, nogi poleciały do przodu, a reszta ciała w dół. Zanim głowa łowcy zdążyła trzasnąć o beton, jego potylicę i ramię obejmował już żelazny uścisk wampira, a jego kły zatopiły się głęboko w miękkie ciało ludzkiego gardła. Marceli westchnął z zachwytu, nie panując nad sobą, a jego tętnice zaśpiewały „nareszcie!”.

***

To się stało paskudnie szybko. W jednej chwili Adam patrzył uważnie na wampira, którego spojrzenie słusznie wyrażało kompletne niezrozumienie, w następnej już czuł żelazny uścisk na łydkach i siłę grawitacji, która rekompensowała wampirze zmęczenie. Jego ręce w natychmiastowym odruchu poleciały do wnętrza kurtki, ale zanim zdążył trafić na nóż, pijawka wyrwała się w kierunku jego gardła i wessała się w nie. Adam wziął płytki oddech, gdy jego szyję ogarnął przenikliwy ból, a on poczuł, jak siły z niego uciekają.

Poczuł dreszcze na karku, a jego oczy lekko się zmrużyły, ale zaraz odzyskał trzeźwość umysłu. Ręką, której akurat wampir nie przygniatał, wyjął zapasową broń i, napędzany wściekłością zarówno na siebie, jak na niego, już wyraźnie spowolnionym ruchem pchnął ostrze w ramię pijawki. Ta zajęczała zwierzęco, ale natychmiast się oderwała, dając łowcy otwarcie do kolejnego ciosu. Mężczyzna złapał broń mocniej, gotowy do ataku, ale napastnik wycofał się natychmiast w bardzo niezgrabnym ruchu, uciekając od ostrza.

Adam nie potrafił nie zwrócić uwagi na krew na wampirzych wargach. Jego krew.

– Czekaj, przestań, przepraszam – wydusiła pijawka drżącym głosem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Łowca patrzył w nie długą chwilę, w jego roztrzęsione źrenice, aż nagle odwrócił natychmiast wzrok. Przecież właśnie prawie dał się zahipnotyzować! Właściwie, wampir miał na pewno wystarczająco czasu, żeby to zrobić, ale najwidoczniej – Bogu dzięki – nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Adam nagle zapragnął zapaść się pod ziemię.

Wycofał się, właściwie nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecież nie musiał tego robić. Ale w tej chwili skupiał się tylko na bólu, trząsł się, a gdy tylko znalazł się poza zasięgiem wampira, jego ręka powolnym ruchem skierowała się do rany, o której nie mógł przestać myśleć. Gdy poczuł krew na palcach, znów przeszedł go dreszcz, a on przygryzł wargę.

Co prawda nie pierwszy rok był łowcą, ale pierwszy raz dał się ukąsić. Teraz wcześniejsza złość mieszała się w nim z wstydem. Pijawka, chyba bezwiednie, otarła krew z ust i zlizała ją z dłoni, a Adam naraz nie mógł odwrócić wzroku i nie chciał tego oglądać. Tego potwierdzenia jego naiwności. Jakby tego było mało, na jego oczach część ran na ciele wampira delikatnie, niespiesznie się zasklepiła. Oczywiście nie na tyle, żeby wyglądał chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu funkcjonalnie, albo nawet żeby to było zauważalne, ale ta uporczywa świadomość, że to jego krew na to pozwoliła, znacznie nasilała nieznośność tej sytuacji.

– W tym jednym chyba macie rację – powiedział nagle krwiopijca, a dłoń Adama znów zacisnęła się mocniej na broni. – Pragnienie naprawdę potrafi doprowadzić nas do zezwierzęcenia.

Łowca nie potrafił powstrzymać wrażenia, że głos wampira brzmiał już dużo lepiej, mniej sucho. Pewnie przesadzał, ale nie dawało mu to spokoju. Niespecjalnie dotarły do niego słowa pijawki, ale z drugiej strony miał już na dzisiaj zdecydowanie dość wierzenia wrogom i litowania się nad nimi. Oderwał dłoń od szyi, wcierając krew w rękaw kurtki, i podniósł się.

Wziął jeszcze jeden, głęboki oddech i posłał swojemu więźniowi kolejne spojrzenie. Musiał się w nim mimowolnie pojawić jakiś wyrzut, bo wampir zaraz westchnął.

– Przepraszam, akurat ty na to nie zasłużyłeś – rzucił mimochodem. Jego wargi już nie drżały, oddech stał się spokojniejszy. W oczach na powrót pojawiło mu się coś na kształt wyzwania, chociaż już znacznie przytłumionego. Może to była raczej jakaś osobista duma? Adam przełknął ślinę, kiedy dotarło do niego, że znów prawie wdawał się z tą pijawką w dyskusję. Cholera jasna.

– Zamknij się – powiedział mu tylko, chociaż trochę za cicho. – Pomyśleć, że naprawdę…

Prychnął z irytacją i po prostu stamtąd wyszedł. Nie chciał patrzeć na wampira, chyba częściowo ze wstydu, a częściowo z obawy przed tym, że znów zacznie z nim rozmawiać, a to było ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebował. Zatrzasnął drzwi, tym razem trochę za głośno, i natychmiast je zakluczył.

Dopiero parę kroków dalej znów dotknął swojej szyi. Uświadomił sobie, jak zareagowałby Matecki, gdyby to zobaczył, i natychmiast zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Ostatnie, na co teraz miał ochotę, to znosić jego uwagi i kpiny, więc poprawił sobie kołnierz tak, żeby nie dało się zauważyć rany. Miał dość swoich wyrzutów na głowie, nie potrzebował jeszcze jego. Zresztą, dowódca też pewnie nie byłby szczególnie zadowolony.

Co mu niby strzeliło do głowy? Czemu kiedykolwiek uznał, że to dobry pomysł, by zrobić coś dla tego wampira? Powinien mieć już te wątpliwości za sobą; pijawki, szczególnie starsze, zawsze miały życia na sumieniu; po tym, jak szybko i skutecznie zadziałał ich więzień, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Ale nie, on musiał zgrywać bohatera jak jakiś skończony idiota. No i miał za swoje.

Odetchnął jeszcze raz i skierował się w stronę schodów. Ta pijawka była dużo bardziej niebezpieczna, niżby się wydawało po tym, jak łatwo było ją pochwycić. Ale najwidoczniej to dlatego, że potrafiła zbyt ładnie gadać. Brzmiała zbyt szczerze. Na szczęście w jednym na pewno mówiła prawdę. Nie miała przed sobą szczególnie dużo życia. Bogu dzięki.

W końcu Adam nawet wolałby, żeby ta pijawka była martwa. Prawda?

***

Przez dłuższą chwilę krążył po kryjówce, zastanawiając się poważnie nad tym, co dalej zrobić. Nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć, że dał się ukąsić, to na pewno. Nie był pierwszym łowcą, którego ugryziono, ale był bodaj jedynym, któremu zdarzyło się to, gdy pijawka była zakuta w łańcuchy, zamknięta w celi i na skraju wycieńczenia. Reszta ekipy nie dałaby mu żyć. Z drugiej strony, nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Tylko czy cokolwiek, co mógłby zrobić, zmieniłoby sytuację? W najlepszym wypadku wampir pożyłby jeszcze kilka dni, torturowany codziennie w nadziei na zdobycie choć jednej informacji, która mogłaby sprawić, że całe to zamieszanie było warte zachodu. Gdyby jednak Adam doniósł o incydencie dowódcy, żywot pijawki można by było odmierzać w godzinach, jeśli nie minutach.

Los zadecydował za niego, choć łowca nie zdawał sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy. Nogi same zaprowadziły go do służbowej kuchni, gdzie napotkał dowódcę pochylonego nad kubkiem kawy. Pachniała jak najtańsza rozpuszczalna z marketu, ale mężczyzna przy stole nie wyglądał, jakby mu to przeszkadzało. Obok niego stał oparty o blat kuchenny Matecki, który gestykulował żywo i próbował do czegoś przekonać ich dowódcę. Gdy Adam wszedł do środka, przerwali rozmowę i na niego spojrzeli.

– Byłeś u wampira? – spytał dowódca.

– Byłem.

 _Niestety_ , przeszło mu przez myśl.

– Powiedział cokolwiek pożytecznego? 

Adam zastanowił się przez ułamek sekundy, zanim odpowiedział. Miał nadzieję, że nie było tego po nim widać.

– Nic a nic. 

Matecki rozłożył ręce w teatralnym geście, jak to miał w zwyczaju, a czego Adam szczerze nienawidził.

– Czyli postanowione – stwierdził dowódca. – Nie ma co zwlekać, Robert. Bierzmy się za niego i pozbądźmy się problemu.

Matecki westchnął przeciągle, ale widać było, że decyzja została już podjęta i że nie ma szans na dyskusję.

– No dobra, jak trzeba to trzeba. Zawołam Siwego, może będzie miał ochotę zobaczyć wielki finał – powiedział, a potem wymknął się z kuchni.

Kalum spojrzał na Adama.

– Coś kiepsko wyglądasz. Wszystko w porządku?

– Ciężki dzień, to wszystko – odpowiedział mężczyzna trochę zbyt szybko. – Załatwcie sprawę z pijawką, a na pewno będzie mi lepiej – spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale z umiarkowanym sukcesem.

Jego dowódca wstał od stołu i otaksował go wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

– Za bardzo się przejmujesz, młody. W tej robocie trzeba mieć zimny umysł i zimne serce – powiedział nie bez troski.

Adam nie potrafił wymyślić żadnej dobrej odpowiedzi. W końcu wymamrotał:

– Wiem.

Ale Kaluma już nie było w kuchni.

***

Marceli nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie niezadowolony z wyssania łowczej krwi, a tu proszę. Pewnie była to kwestia tego, że chyba właśnie pożegnał się ze swoją szansą, zrobił to zbyt przypadkowo i zadziałał zbyt instynktownie. Z drugiej strony, co ten śmiertelnik sobie w ogóle wyobrażał? Podchodzić tak do głodnego wampira i jeszcze patrzeć na niego potem, jakby próba zdobycia krwi przy pierwszej możliwej okazji była czymś zaskakującym?

Nieszczególnie profesjonalnych łowców tu mieli, a to tym gorzej świadczyło o nim samym. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Sam fakt, że miał teraz siłę się na tym wszystkim skupić i że w jego głowie pojawiały się jakieś nawet bardziej żartobliwe myśli, chyba musiał zrzucić na krew, której posmak nadal miał w ustach, nawet mimo tego, że nie zdążył wypić prawie nic. Już się nie trząsł, a w jego głowie pojawiała się jakaś nadzieja. Zresztą nawet ciało już mu tak nie ciążyło, a on przestał odczuwać zimno.

Że też naprawdę nie mógł trafić kłami na innego łowcę. Z drugiej strony, pewnie teraz byłby już martwy, bo tamten z jakiegoś powodu faktycznie posłuchał jego „poczekaj”. _Zresztą, co za różnica, który łowca_ , przeszło mu przez myśl – ale jakoś nie zagościło długo w jego głowie. Przecież ten faktycznie był z jakiegoś powodu poczuł jakieś współczucie, a Marceli nie sądził, żeby tylko grał, bo najwidoczniej pozwolił mu zwiać nawet z czymś tak dużym jak to ugryzienie. Z drugiej strony nie mógł mówić o jakichś szczególnych wyrzutach sumienia. Potrzebował tej krwi, a to oni go torturowali. Ten moment ukąszenia nawet się nie umywał do tego, co oni mu zrobili – tym bardziej, że ich działania były kompletnie bezpodstawne; Marceli nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, o co go posądzano.

Wampir odetchnął głęboko, opierając głowę o ścianę. Pierwszy raz poczuł się odrobinę spokojniej – oczywiście nie na długo, bo najwidoczniej mu się nie należało. Ledwo pozwolił sobie na chwilę odpoczynku, usłyszał kroki na schodach, a zaraz później i serca, lekko przyspieszone. Przygryzł wargę. Naprawdę nie mógł liczyć na moment wytchnienia, co?

Usadowił się trochę wygodniej na deskach, które chwilę jakoś sobie ułożył chwilę po tym, gdy tamten łowca wyszedł oburzony. Nagle jego morale znacznie się poprawiło. Co prawda nie spodziewał się, że po torturach nadal będzie przystępne, ale dobra i chwila. Wsłuchał się więc w głosy dochodzące z korytarza.

– Przecież nie możemy mu tak po prostu odpuścić, nie? – to był głos tego, który przyszedł do niego na samym początku. Teraz wręcz ociekał czymś paskudnym, jadem, nienawiścią, wszystkim. Przede wszystkim gorzką ekscytacją. Z drugiej strony, „odpuścić”? Przecież nikt by go stąd nie wypuścił…

No tak. Chyba przyspieszył sobie wyrok.

– Już ustaliliśmy, że nic z niego nie wyciągniemy, więc po prostu to skończmy. – Drugi. Chyba przywódca, o ile Marceli dobrze rozumiał poprzednie rozmowy między nimi. Z każdym słowem się do niego zbliżali, ale z dosyć oczywistych przyczyn nie przejmowali się byciem słyszanym.

– Aj, szefie, to tylko takie małe… pożegnanie. – W tym słowie było coś szczególnie ohydnego. Marceli nie musiał widzieć jego twarzy, żeby móc sobie ją w tej chwili wyobrazić. – Zresztą, co za różnica? Pijawka i tak jest za słaba na cokolwiek, żadne ryzyko, a sama przyjemność. Dałby mi szef klucz do łańcuchów i szybko bym się z tym uporał. W ten sposób jest więcej możliwości zabawy.

Rozmówca łowczego sadysty westchnął, a spokój wampira diabli wzięli. Odetchnął głośno, zaciskając i rozluźniając pięść – a gdy przypadkiem dotknął w ten sposób jednej z desek, na których siedział, w głowie nagle zaświtała mu potrzeba rebelii. Kiedy jak kiedy, ale teraz naprawdę nie mógł pogorszyć sobie sytuacji. A przed nim żywo malowała się prawdziwa szansa.

– Niech ci będzie, tylko nie przeciągaj tego za bardzo – powiedział ów szef po długim zastanowieniu. – Mamy dzisiaj też inne rzeczy do zrobienia. I, na miłość boską, uważaj.

Wtedy w zamku stuknął klucz, a Marceli podniósł zmęczony wzrok na swoich oprawców. Liczył, że nie zauważą tej iskry werwy, którą nagle poczuł; że tak jak tamten poprzedni, ci też go nie docenią. Jego serce przyspieszyło przez nagły skok adrenaliny, a on jak nigdy cieszył się, że śmiertelnicy nie mogą tego usłyszeć.

– Nadal nie zamierzasz gadać, co? – powiedział szef z jakąś iskrą nadziei w głosie, ale ten sadystyczny zbliżał się do niego ostrożnie. Marceli odetchnął nierówno, częściowo z przejęcia, ale dodał do tego trochę aktorzenia.

– Dotychczas niespecjalnie słuchaliście – wyszeptał. Zobaczył, jak tamten kiwnął głową do towarzysza, a wampir cofnął odrobinę rękę, żeby móc chwycić deskę w ramach prowizorycznej broni i zaatakować, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Przy okazji obserwował łowców uważnie. Ten sadystyczny faktycznie był teraz ostrożny, on się nie nadawał, przywódca stał dalej. Trzeci. Blisko i trochę nieskupiony, chyba nie chciał patrzeć na cały teatrzyk.

Doskonale.

Zignorował uśmiech na twarzy tego, który otwierał jego kajdany. Teraz naprawdę czuł się, jakby zaraz miał mu się odpłacić, może i z nawiązką. Cierpliwie – jak nie on – poczekał, aż usłyszy stuknięcie zamka, i gdy tylko dźwięk dotarł do jego uszu, chwycił deskę i ułamał jej kawał, po czym rzucił się w stronę tego, który i tak na niego nie patrzył. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, łowca nie zdążył nawet zareagować, za to natychmiast poleciał do tyłu i z hukiem uderzył o ziemię. Marceli nie dał sobie czasu myśleć, od razu wyrwał w stronę przywódcy, który już dobywał broni, ale wampir pchnął mu deskę w brzuch i zaraz chwycił go za kark – w ostatniej chwili wykorzystując go jako żywą tarczę przed już mierzonym w jego stronę pistoletem sadystycznego łowcy.

Ten, którego trzymał, szarpnął się, a do Marcelego dotarło, że nie ma siły, żeby długo go tak utrzymać. Nie myśląc więc zbyt wiele, po prostu wgryzł się w szyję mężczyzny i od razu poczuł, jak nacisk puszcza, a jego wypełnia nowa siła i całkowita ekstaza, jak uciekają mu zmysły i jakiekolwiek człowieczeństwo. Teraz działał na czystych instynktach, byle więcej krwi, byle się stąd wydostać. Czas na planowanie już minął.

Kątem oka złapał znów trzeciego przeciwnika, więc zanim tamten zdążył wycelować, Marceli oderwał się od trzymanego łowcy i odrzucił go na bok z uśmiechem. Nie mógł tego wiedzieć, ale jego kły w tym białym, sztucznym świetle mroziły krew w żyłach. Ostatni śmiertelnik, jaki jeszcze w ogóle stał, cofnął się o krok przed jego dzikim spojrzeniem – w przeciwieństwie do Marcelego, który skończył już z ostrożnością. Rzucił się na łowcę w bezlitosnym szale, mając przed oczami każdy zadany mu przez tamtego cios i każdy uśmiech, jaki wtedy malował się na jego twarzy. Naboju gdzieś w ramieniu prawie nie poczuł, zamiast tego z nową siłą przygwoździł mężczyznę do ściany i spojrzał mu w oczy, w których teraz widział tylko przerażenie, najbardziej pierwotne, a przez to najbardziej satysfakcjonujące.

Wampir nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu na ten widok. Odetchnął z bestialską przyjemnością i powoli, jak kot bawiący się swoją ofiarą, zbliżył się do szyi łowcy. Złapał go zimną dłonią i poczuł to niezwykłe ciepło pod palcami, to cudownie przyspieszone tętno, jak wydestylowane przerażenie, po czym nagle, bez ostrzeżenia wgryzł się prosto w tętnicę. Krew wypełniła jego gardło, a on zacisnął rękę mocniej na jego szyi.

Z każdą chwilą czuł, jak z łowcy pod nim ulatuje życie – jak słabnie i opada tak, że tylko ręka Marcelego podtrzymywała go na tej samej wysokości. Wiedział nawet, kiedy mógłby przestać, jeśli nie chciał go zabić, ale wtedy coś sobie uświadomił: czemu miałby się powstrzymywać? Jedyne, co teraz słyszał to coraz wolniejsze, gasnące powoli bicie serca. Nie interesowało go już nic innego niż krew, ciepła i słodka, której tak dawno nie czuł w ustach. Dlatego dopiero gdy przestała w ogóle płynąć, on puścił ciało, nie poświęcając mu już ani odrobiny uwagi. Wtedy na nowo zaczęły docierać do niego dźwięki otoczenia.

W samą porę, żeby usłyszeć kroki na schodach.

***

Po wyjściu Mateckiego i Kaluma z kuchni Adam stał jeszcze przez chwilę przy stole, zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie mimowolnie uczynił. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia – w każdym razie nie w klasycznym tego słowa znaczeniu. Każda pijawka mniej na tym świecie to zysk dla ludzi, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Jednak coś mu nie dawało spokoju, coś go gryzło, a on nie potrafił dokładnie wskazać, co. Spróbował zająć myśli, robiąc sobie herbatę, ale zanim woda się zagotowała, Adam, wiedziony instynktem i niepokojem, skierował się z powrotem w stronę piwnicy. Chwilę krążył po całym budynku, jakby chciał przekonać samego siebie, że to zwykły przypadek, ot, zachciało mu się spacerów po kryjówce. Przechodząc któryś już raz przez świetlicę, spotkał się z nieco zdziwionymi spojrzeniami innych łowców, ale uciekł, zanim zdążyli go zapytać, czego szuka. Gdy znów skierował swoje kroki w stronę piwnicy, z zadumy wyrwały go hałasy dochodzące z dołu. Przez krótką chwilę nasłuchiwał, próbując zdecydować, czy to brzmi jak egzekucja na wampirze, czy może jednak jak kłopoty. Ale gdy z dołu dobiegł go dźwięk wystrzału, postanowił nie ryzykować i ruszył po schodach.

Schodził ostrożnie i powoli, ale im bardziej w głąb piwnicy, tym mocniej rósł jego niepokój. Od razu dostrzegł, że drzwi do celi wampira były otwarte na oścież, a światło zapalone. Do jego uszu dotarły też odgłosy szamotaniny i mokre, budzące dreszcze dźwięki, a potem łupnięcie czegoś ciężkiego o beton, ale Adam nadal próbował przekonać się, że to tylko Matecki i jego ekscesy – choć coraz ciężej było mu w to wierzyć.

Starając się nie panikować, ruszył w kierunku pomieszczenia, ale mimo to czuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza. Wtedy hałasy ucichły nagle, ale było już za późno. Znalazłszy się przed otwartymi drzwiami, zobaczył bezwładne ciała łowców, a po chwili, która zdawała się wiecznością, także to, czego powinien był spodziewać się od początku. Wampira, stojącego na środku pokoju. Był wyższy, niż Adam wnioskował po jego wcześniejszej skulonej postaci, w dodatku wyglądał dużo groźniej: usta rozchylone w nieco szaleńczym uśmiechu, kły, które zdawały się być śnieżnobiałe na tle krwawo zabarwionych warg, błysk w oczach, który nie wróżył nic dobrego. 

Łowca zorientował się, że nie przygotował sobie żadnej broni; jego nóż był nadal przypięty do pasa, a kołek w cholewie buta. Błyskawicznie sięgnął ręką po ostrze – jednak nie dość błyskawicznie. W jednej chwili stał twarzą w twarz z wampirem, próbując wymacać rękojeść noża, a w następnej słyszał tylko dzwonienie w uszach, gdy ramię krwiopijcy przypierało jego klatkę piersiową do ściany. _To koniec_ , pomyślał. 

W przypływie odwagi z rodzaju tej, która zazwyczaj dana jest tylko ludziom stojącym twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, spojrzał wampirowi prosto w oczy. Miał nadzieję, że nie było po nim widać zbyt wiele przerażenia, a raczej nieme wyzwanie i dumę. Pijawka odwzajemniła spojrzenie, wpatrując się w Adama szeroko otwartymi oczami, a w nich, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu łowcy, nie było już zwierzęcej żądzy mordu. Zamiast tego krwiopijca wyglądał, jakby stał przed największą zagadką swego życia. Adam z sekundy na sekundę czuł, jak ulatuje z niego odwaga. Było mu nieco wstyd przyznać się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale chciał, żeby było już po wszystkim. Skoro ta pijawka pokonała trzech innych łowców, w tym ich dowódcę, to przecież żadna w tym hańba, że Adam również zginie z jej ręki, prawda?

– No, dalej – popędził wampira, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie. – Dokończ, co zacząłeś. – Wykrzesał z siebie resztki męstwa i uniósł butnie podbródek do góry, odsłaniając gardło. Kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze, jak krwiopijca kręci powoli głową i marszczy brwi.

– Nic nie rozumiesz. – wymamrotał, ustami niemal dotykając krtani Adama, tak że łowca poczuł zimny powiew powietrza z płuc wampira.Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, który zaraz został brutalnie przerwany, gdy krwiopijca drugi raz tego samego dnia zatopił w nim kły.

Tym razem było to zupełnie inne doświadczenie. Adam czuł żywy ogień w gardle, ale jednocześnie miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko działo się gdzieś daleko od niego i w zwolnionym tempie. Pamiętał, że wcześniej udało mu się wyciągnąć broń i wyszarpnąć się z rąk wampira, teraz jednak wydawało się to całkowicie niemożliwe – nie mógł nawet ruszyć mocniej dłonią. Początkowe napięcie mięśni całego ciała powoli ustępowało miejsca ogólnemu osłabieniu; czuł się jak dmuchana zabawka, z której uchodzi powietrze. Niemrawo przebrał palcami, szukając jakiegokolwiek oparcia, i natrafił na rękaw pijawki. Desperacko zacisnął pięść na mankiecie, spodziewając się, że zaraz straci i tę namiastkę stabilności. Wampir jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. Jego tempo picia zwolniło, przemieniło się w coś na kształt spokojnego sączenia. Adam nie czuł już prawie bólu, tylko dziwaczne tępe mrowienie na gardle i postępującą słabość.

Łowca miał wrażenie, że minęły całe wieki, zanim ucisk na jego klatce zelżał. W tym samym momencie poczuł, jak potwornie silna dłoń chwyta za jego kurtkę tuż obok kołnierza. Kły wysunęły się powoli z jego gardła, a Adam wziął głęboki wdech, jakby dopiero co wynurzył się spod wody. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie, co właściwie mu się przydarzyło.

Wampir przyglądał mu się, jakby wcale nie spieszyło mu się do ucieczki. Tymczasem myśli Adama znowu składały się w jakąś względną całość, choć nadal dosyć niespiesznie.

– Zabiłeś ich – powiedział. W jego głosie nie było wyrzutu, tylko suche stwierdzenie faktu.

– Nie dramatyzuj, zabiłem tylko jednego. Szybko zresztą, on nie byłby wobec mnie tak uprzejmy – zauważyła pijawka z satysfakcją w głosie.

Adam nie odpowiedział, bo co niby? Wiedział, że tamten miał rację, niezależnie od tego, jak dziwnie się z tym czuł. Wampir powoli puścił jego kurtkę i wyrwał rękaw z dłoni łowcy, ale ten zaczął się osuwać po ścianie. Krwiopijca chwycił go więc ponownie i powoli asekurował, aż mężczyzna usiadł na podłodze, oparty plecami o mur. Wampir spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz, bezwiednie zlizując ostatnie krople krwi z kącika ust. Nie było w tym geście groźby ani szyderstwa, tylko czysty automatyzm. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, a Adam nie był w stanie odwrócić od niego wzroku – zniewolony wampirzym czarem albo niewiarygodnością tej sytuacji.

Pijawka nie dała mu jednak czasu, żeby to ocenić, odrywając nagle wzrok i patrząc gdzieś w kierunku schodów.

– Powiedziałbym „do zobaczenia”, ale chyba lepiej by było dla nas obojga, gdyby to było nasze ostatnie spotkanie – dodał z enigmatycznym uśmiechem i nie zaczekał już na odpowiedź, tylko skierował się do wyjścia.

Adam patrzył za nim, gdzieś z tyłu głowy odczuwając potrzebę zrobienia czegoś, czegokolwiek. To, w jaki sposób wszystko się stało, wydawało się po prostu niewłaściwe, nierealne. Nawet gdy wampir zniknął już zupełnie z jego pola widzenia, on wpatrywał się w schody, jakby pijawka nadal tam stała.

– Co tu się stało?! – usłyszał, ale jakby z dala od siebie.

Pokręcił głową i wydusił tylko:

– Nie wiem. Nie… nie mam pojęcia.


End file.
